


Nancy Screw and the Mystery of the Big O

by riverdaledreaming



Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Feminist Themes, Meaning I critique the porn industry through Betty, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn Star Betty Cooper, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, pornography au, spanking (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Betty Cooper is an up and coming porn star who performs under the clever name “Nancy Screw.” Despite her profession, however, she has yet to have a costar who could bring her to orgasm.Enter FP Jones, renowned porn star called the “Cobra King” onscreen. Will he be just what Betty needs to finally find her Big O?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper (brief)
Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817689
Comments: 26
Kudos: 374





	Nancy Screw and the Mystery of the Big O

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw, or my Porn Star!Betty AU! This first part probably could have been two chapters but it was all written so instead here's a giant smutfest, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I really briefly reference some uncomfortable PornHub kinks, underage and incest. Neither actually happens, the references are made to fuel my feminist rage.

“You like that, baby?”

Betty bit her lip to keep in her sigh, choosing instead to nod and make it seem like she was trying not to scream. She ground her hips down onto Chuck, trying to find a spot that actually worked for her, but like usual, she came up empty-handed.

Chuck bucked up into her forcefully, making her bounce a little harder on his dick as she rode him. His hands gripped her hips tighter, the sound of their skin slapping together getting even louder.

“Fuck yeah, gonna squeeze my cock, baby girl? Gonna come for me?” Chuck smirked through his dialogue, making Betty work to keep from rolling her eyes. Instead, she clenched them shut and let out her signature porn star whine.

“Oh God, yes Chad I’m coming!” Betty breathlessly yelled, scrunching her face up to make it look like she was coming and squeezing her walls around Chuck’s cock.

“And that’s cut, great work guys. Now let’s get Nancy on her back for the next scene,” the director yelled at them, the sound of crew members shuffling around quickly filling the space.

Betty extricated herself from Chuck’s hands and stood up to accept the robe and bottle of water being offered to her by a crew member.

“Great job, Nancy, I sure made you cum hard that time, huh?” Chuck winked at her as he walked past Betty towards his cast chair, stroking his still hard cock and clearly showing off.

Betty didn’t hold back the eyeroll this time. “Yeah, Chuck, you sure did.”

Betty had been working in pornography for about six months now, and she had yet to be with a scene partner who actually made her orgasm. Every single one was a total fake for the camera, and she would like to think that she had mastered the act. She made the faces and the sounds, squeezed the guys to make them hurry it along, and even perfected the post-orgasmic daze. She should get a goddamn award for her performances, but that would mean being recognized and she sure as hell didn’t want that.

Betty performed under the clever name of “Nancy Screw,” a play on her favorite character growing up which felt both hilarious and blasphemous. She never imagined that she would be a porn star when she grew up, but it paid well enough and let her go to classes during the day so for now it was fine. She really wished she actually got to have orgasms though, that was a job perk she unfortunately did not get to enjoy.

Being a petite, blonde, untattooed 21-year-old woman, Betty was often paired with beefy guys like Chuck, or “Chad” as he was onscreen. The directors would put her in cute little outfits the guys could rip off of her as she squealed, give her pigtails or braids to make her look underage, or basically do anything to play off of how innocent she looked. Betty felt a little nauseous seeing some of her clips’ names on PornHub, things like “Underage blonde fucked hard” or “Fucking my step-sister while she sleeps” but if that was what got her the views, she’ll keep doing it to pay the bills.

“Hey Nancy, we’re ready for you over on the couch,” a crew member said, breaking Betty out of her reflection. She nodded at the manager and gulped down a bit more of her water before stripping her robe back off and heading over.

Betty joined Chuck and the director by the couch, where the two men looked to be discussing the scene.

“Alright Nancy, so for this scene I want you on your back pressing your breasts together with your hands, then Chad will be straddling over you with one leg on the couch and one on the ground. Chad’s gonna fuck your breasts for a while, then when he’s ready to go you’ll open your mouth and he’ll shoot it there, got it?” The director informed Betty curtly. She nodded in acceptance, moving down to lay on the couch in the position he wanted.

This would be a pretty easy scene for Betty to complete, she really didn’t have to do much but let Chuck fuck her and make some faces. No need for a fake orgasm this time luckily, but she already knew that Chuck would “miss” her mouth and get more cum on her skin, so she was not excited for that.

Chuck got into position over her chest and a crew member poured a stream of lube over her before scuffling off. Betty spread it out, rubbing and pushing her tits together for Chuck. She heard the director call action and Chuck slipped his hard cock between her tits, moving easily thanks to the generous amount of lube. Betty caressed her tits and his cock as it fucked between them, moaning and looking up at him with what she hoped were innocent-looking eyes.

The director called out a few directions for them as he fucked her tits, things like telling Betty to turn her head to the side so the camera could catch her face or directing Chuck to pinch her nipples. Betty knew she had good tits, even without plastic surgery her pale breasts looked pillowy and soft pressed against Chuck’s dark, hard dick. They kept at it for a while, letting the camera crew move around them and find all the angles they wanted.

Chuck’s hips began to stutter, a sign that he was close. The cameras moved in closer, anticipating the shot of him cumming into Betty’s throat. She opened her mouth as Chuck pulled away from her tits and began to shoot over her face, acting as Betty predicted and giving her more of a facial than the director probably wanted but would still use.

Betty stayed there panting with her tongue out, face covered in cum until the director called cut, freeing her to push Chuck off and grab a towel to wipe herself off. This was her last scene of the day and she couldn’t wait to go home and shower before hopping straight into bed.

As she was exiting the dressing room in her grungy sweatshirt and leggings, the director shouted her name, drawing her attention.

“Great work today, Nancy. Listen, I’ve got a new scene partner for you, he came to set today and he’s pretty excited to work with you. He’s been in the business for a while but he’s a lot bigger with the older demographics, I think pairing you guys will be huge for reaching new people. Come meet him real quick?” The director gestured to a rugged and older looking man behind him, watching their interaction from afar.

“Sure, yeah I’ll meet him,” Betty said, the director waving the man over to them. As he got closer Betty really took him in. He was tall, Betty noticed, tall and muscular. He had a rough-looking beard that made her excited to see what it felt like on her skin. He was older too, giving her total “Daddy vibes” as her friend and sometimes co-worker Veronica would say. The man smirked as he noticed Betty check him out, giving her a similar once over.

“Hi Nancy, I’m FP, or the Cobra King onscreen. Caught your scenes, you are truly a fucking stunning,” the man, FP, reached out to shake her hand, his voice gruff and sending a tingle down her spine.

Betty accepted his hand, shaking it firmly. “Hey, you can call me Betty. Thanks, that’s really nice of you,” Betty felt herself blushing at his praise, something she rarely did anymore. And did she really just give her real name? She _never_ did that, what was getting into her?

FP smirked at her. “No problem, Betty. I’m really excited to work with you next week, I have a feeling we’ll be really great together.”

FP leaned in close to her ear, whispering in a tone that, to Betty’s own surprise, made her wet. “You may have had Chad there fooled, but trust me baby, you won’t be faking _anything_ once I get my hands on you.”

Betty’s jaw dropped, catching FP’s eyes as he pulled away and saw that he was completely serious. FP winked at her and then turned to the director. “See you both next week then?”

Betty tuned out whatever the director said next, her mind distracted by FP’s promise. How could he tell she was faking it? She was literally _paid_ to fake it. She couldn’t help but be excited to see if he could fulfill his promise and finally help her find some pleasure in her work.

* * *

A week later, Betty is walking onto set from the dressing room wearing a typical costume for her: sheer white crop top with no bra, denim miniskirt, pink thong, and some black stripper heels. Her hair had been done up in a single high ponytail and her makeup done lightly but with a generous coating of pink lipstick to make sure it was noticeable when it rubbed off during the blowjob scene.

Betty entered the bustling set, scanning the room for her co-star. She spotted FP talking to one of the cameramen but once he noticed her looking, he excused himself to come over to her. He grinned at her as he took in her costume.

“Well fuck, don’t you look spectacular?” FP said gruffly, reaching a hand up to rub his beard as he took her in from her legs that went on for miles up to her nipples poking through her top.

Betty laughed as she tried to fight off another blush. Seriously, what is _with_ that? “Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself either, _King_ ,” Betty emphasized his stage name as she took in his own appearance: a white button-up shirt left completely undone, showing off his toned and tattooed torso, with tight jeans hugging his clearly large bulge.

FP smirked at her appraisal, happy to have caught this gorgeous woman’s attention. Before he could respond, however, the director called them over, wanting to go over the scene.

“Hey guys, we’re gonna start in just a minute, Nancy we’ll start with King manhandling you at the door, you guys will do the lines as you walk and then King, you’ll push her to the floor for the blowjob. Once he cums Nancy, you’ll hold it for the camera and then you can spit offscreen. Then we’ll break and come back later for the rest, sound good?”

“What if I eat her out after she blows me?” FP asked, surprising Betty. None of her co-stars had ever suggested anything, let alone something that had to do with _her._

“Huh, didn’t think of that. Yeah sure, go right into that after the blowjob and see where it takes you I guess,” the director checked his clipboard. “We’re ready when you guys are, go ahead and move to your marks.”

Betty stared at FP for a moment, completely baffled on why he would ask to go down on her. She knew porn was a male-centric industry, she was used to faking it and doing whatever the male directors wanted and going with it as long as she got paid. Never had anyone she’d worked with volunteered to do something for her own pleasure.

Catching Betty’s stare, FP winked at her. “C’mon _Nancy,_ let’s go solve that mystery of getting you to come for me.”

Betty again felt the tingle in her spine at his promise and tried to shake it off as she walked over to her mark. She and FP stood by the fake front door to the apartment set, FP wrapping a large, warm hand around her bicep, his grip gentler than how her co-stars usually held onto her: another sign that this was not going to be like her other shoots. Betty almost missed the director’s call of “action” but quickly recovered, beginning to wriggle in FP’s grip.

“Please Sir, I promise I can pay my rent next month I just need an extension!” Betty dug her heels into the ground as she whined through her line.

“Sorry girlie, rules are rules. If you can’t pay on time, you get kicked out. Unless there’s some other way you’d like to pay me?” FP smirked down at her as he pulled her farther into the room by her arm.

“Oh please Sir, I’ll do anything!”

FP laughed and whipped Betty around to stand in front of him before ripping her flimsy shirt off, making her yelp and try to cover herself.

FP grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away, revealing her perky tits and little pink nipples. He licked his lips as he regarded her, wanting more than anything to suck her tight peaks into his mouth, but he fought the impulse as he tried to remember the script.

“A pretty young thing like you, I bet you’re a cock-sucking expert,” FP sneered as he pushed Betty to her knees in front of him, moving one hand to grip her ponytail while the other pulled out his half-hard cock. “Go on, show me what those slutty lips can do.”

FP pulled Betty onto his cock using the grip on her ponytail, feeling himself already grow harder at the feel of her tight mouth around him. He groaned and began thrusting his hips against her face as she bobbed her head, reveling in the moans she made as she sucked.

Betty was shocked that her moans were actually more real than usual, the feeling of his hot length pushing down her throat more sensual somehow. She pressed her thighs together on the floor, feeling her pussy clench in eagerness at feeling him inside of her later.

Betty had worked with a lot of porn stars and had sucked a _lot_ of cocks. It was a job like anything else, so why was she actually enjoying sucking on FP’s? He was pretty big, she could tell why he’d been in the business for so long. His cock was thick too, stretching her lips wide as he thrust into her mouth. He wielded it better than all the other men she’d worked with, actually working with her instead of shoving her down onto it and making her choke.

Betty used one hand to fondle FP’s balls and the other to pinch her own nipples, moaning as she looked up at him under her eyelashes. FP groaned and pulled her face in closer by her ponytail.

“You like that, little slut? Sucking on my fat cock?” FP groaned his line, already feeling himself twitch in her amazing mouth. Betty moaned and nodded as she pulled him in even deeper and swallowed around him, drool spilling out of her mouth as she worked him furiously.

FP focused his attention on Betty’s face as the cameramen pushed in closer to get better angles of the action; he’d almost forgotten that they were filming. He hoped the microphones were picking up on the delicious sounds she was making too: the filthy, wet noises of his cock pushing in and out of her mouth were almost enough to make him blow his load already.

At one point Betty pulled off his length completely, a string of spit connecting her mouth and his tip. Her lipstick had completely smudged off on his cock, her lips now looking red and swollen. She leaned down to suck on his balls, making FP swear and buck harder against her, hand tightening in her hair. She grinned as she returned to his cock, a filthy wink sent his way. FP smiled back, glad that she was enjoying herself.

FP warned her that he was about to cum, a message to the cameras as well to come in closer. After one more particularly hard suck to his cock, FP felt his balls twitch and groaned as he released into Betty’s warm mouth. He fucked her face through his orgasm, wanting to ride it out as long as possible.

Once he was done, he pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop and stepped back to let the cameras get their shot of his cum in her mouth. Betty tilted her head back to let them get a good look, and then did something that surprised him. She looked at him and _swallowed_.

Betty had no idea why she felt the urge to actually swallow FP’s cum, but she did and that was that. His heated stare made her press her thighs together again, a movement he noticed. He grinned and moved to hoist her off the floor, dragging her over to the bed.

“You filthy slut, I’m gonna make you regret teasing me like that,” FP said heatedly as he pushed Betty onto the bed. He yanked her skirt down and threw it aside, revealing her tiny pink thong.

Betty moaned as FP ripped the thong off her, a moan she was pretty sure wasn’t fake anymore.

FP settled on his stomach between Betty’s legs and grabbed her hips to tilt them to his liking. He groaned when he looked at her pink, shaven pussy, glistening in the light. “Look at this pretty cunt, I’m about to make it drip for me,” FP growled as he glanced up at Betty, who was panting as she gazed down at him between her thighs.

Betty watched as FP stretched his thumbs down to spread her folds and licked a wide stripe all the way from her ass to her clit, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Betty moaned and tried to buck against his face, but his grip on her kept her still.

FP proceeded to tease Betty out of her mind by dragging his tongue through her folds over and over, but not yet touching her reddening clit. Occasionally he would push the tip of his tongue into her cunt, but only deep enough to make her feel the stretch. He scraped his beard all over her sensitive folds, making her gasp and whine, squirming and desperate in his grip.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Betty did what he probably wanted all along. “Oh God, Sir please let me come! I need to come so bad, please!” Even Betty was shocked at how whiny she sounded, but it went with the character so she didn’t try to take it back.

He grinned up at her, clearly pleased. He finally relented, moving up to her clit and sucking it _hard_. Betty keened and let out a long moan as he sucked and sucked on her little clit, making her feel closer than ever to falling over the edge.

“C’mon little slut, come hard for me,” FP spoke into her cunt, moving one hand to slip two thick fingers into her clenching opening and moving back up to lave his tongue over her hard clit. He pumped his fingers and curled them up until he found the spot that made her head thrash around on the bed as she moaned and whined, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

Betty had never felt like this, not even off porn sets. She was panting and sweating as she bucked into FP’s hand and face, feeling a pressure growing in her lower belly she’d never felt before. It felt like something was about to be unleashed and FP was the only one who could bring it out.

Once he added a third finger to her pussy and scraped his teeth over her clit, Betty was done for. She screamed as she felt her orgasm hit like a train, rippling through her whole body. She spasmed and groaned as FP relentlessly pounded his fingers into her, feeling waves wash over her as she realized she was _squirting_ onto his face and hand.

FP swore and lapped up Betty’s juices as she gushed over his face, prolonging her high as much as possible. She cried out as his ministrations made her come _again_ , less strong as the last but still more than anyone had ever made her feel, her cunt clamping onto FP’s fingers.

She moaned and softly cried out as he began to let up on her, pulling away from her cunt with a loud, wet _squelch_. She felt her cheeks flame up as she saw how wet she had made herself and him. Both FP’s face and her stomach were covered in her glistening wetness, the smell of sex lingering in the air. She had never squirted in her entire _life_ , and FP made her do it so easily. Who _was_ this man?

Pulling himself up from between her thighs, FP smirked as he leaned over Betty’s body. He brought his still-wet fingers up to her panting mouth, pushing them in as her lips instinctively closed around them. Her eyes fluttered closed as he began slowly fucking her mouth with his fingers, tasting her own cum.

“That’s a good girl. Keep this up and maybe I’ll just have to keep you all for myself,” FP said in a teasing voice. She knew it was just a line for the film, but she couldn’t help but hope he meant it in real life too.

“Cut! Great improv you two! Nancy, great work out there! Would love to see more of that. Let’s take a break and come back in a bit,” the director called, breaking Betty from her reverie. FP withdrew his fingers from her mouth and gave her a smirk.

“Great work, Nancy. I think this just might be your best performance yet.”

Betty sat up from the bed and grinned enticingly. “We’re just getting started, _Your Highness_.”

* * *

“Please Sir, please put your cock in me!!” Betty squealed, wiggling her ass at FP until he gave her another hard spank across her cheeks, making her jump and moan.

She was currently completely naked on the bed on her hands and knees, whining and begging as FP spanked her ass bright red. This was always in the script for their filming today, but Betty hadn’t imagined that her begging would be real. But here she was, actually desperate to have him fuck her. Who’d have thought?

After taking an hour break so she and FP could clean up and get ready for another round, the two were back at it and seemingly more desperate for each other than ever. They did have a script to follow, no matter how much Betty just wanted to sit on his cock and fuck herself into oblivion. She did take comfort knowing the director gave FP permission to improv a little, and God she hoped he’d take advantage.

“Your ass is looking so red, I think I’m ready to fuck you,” FP chuckled as he gripped and spread her ass cheeks, gazing possessively at her wet, clenching pussy and tiny pink rim. He briefly lamented that he couldn’t fuck her ass instead but consoled himself by promising that he would find a way to fuck this perfect creature again. He took hold of his cock, positioning it over her clit to gather her wetness.

Betty moaned at the feeling and pushed back into him, eager to feel his thick length stretching her cunt.

FP smirked and gripped Betty’s ass cheek harder. He slid his cock up to notch at her wet entrance and popped the head in, groaning already at the feeling of her muscles trying to suck him in.

He waited there, wanting to tease Betty just a little bit more. He grinned when she tried to push her hips back, whining as she struggled against his hold.

“ _Please,_ Sir!! I need it so bad!”

Finally relenting, FP smirked as his hands encircled Betty’s tiny waist, and harshly pulled her back onto his cock to the hilt.

“ _Ohhh-!_ ” Betty garbled out before her arms gave out and her front collapsed onto the bed. Her ass up in the air where FP held her, her cunt clamping hard around him. God, his cock felt _so_ good inside her. Big enough to make her feel a pleasant burn from the stretch and long enough to press against her g-spot in this position. She felt tingles down her spine as his cock nestled inside of her, feeling like he was already consuming her whole body, and she couldn’t get enough.

The pair waited as the cameras pressed in to get shots of FP’s thick cock splitting her pink folds. Betty squirmed from her position on the bed, aching as she waited for FP to fuck her properly.

Once the camera guys gave him the thumbs up, FP began a bruising pace as he slammed his hips into the petite girl. Betty gripped the sheets below her, panting and meeting every one of his thrusts as her pussy desperately clutched at his length.

Betty screamed when FP reached down and pinched her clit. His vicious thrusts combined with the new sensations on her clit made her eyes roll back into her skull as she felt herself come hard, her body convulsing and tightening as she fucked herself back onto FP. He didn’t let up at all, groaning as he pounded into her clamping pussy.

“FUCK, F-Sir please!” Betty begged, almost slipping up and dropping FP’s name in her haze. She didn’t even know what she was asking for at this point, to let up or to fuck her harder?

Somehow knowing what she needed, FP reached down and grabbed Betty’s arms and yanked her up to press against his chest. Her hands reached up for his hair, gripping tightly as he continued to fuck up into her. The new angle made him feel even deeper inside her, bordering on painful but in the most _delicious_ way.

He returned his hand to her clit, rubbing and pinching it as her breath caught in her throat. He moved his other hand to pinch her nipple, tugging it the way he wished his teeth would.

Leaning down to her ear, FP grunted, “You gonna keep me waiting Princess, or are you gonna squirt for me again?”

Betty whined when he lifted her off his cock, leaving her aching pussy to clench on nothing. Her whine turned into a scream when he lifted his hand from her clit to come down and swat her weeping cunt _hard._ She writhed in his lap, unable to escape him and his active hands as her release hit her, squirting out of her soaked pussy onto their spread thighs and the ruined sheets. FP smirked into her hair as he worked her over, feeling triumphant as the cameras caught every _second_ of this.

Betty wailed when FP drove his cock back into her, forcing _another_ release out of her exhausted and overstimulated body. He fucked her just as hard as before, bouncing her on his cock as her tits jiggled freely. The camera guys leaned in closer to show his cock disappearing inside of her, panning up to her wanton face.

“I-I can’t take anymore, _please_ Sir!” Betty could feel tears slipping down her face as his hand returned to her clit, her body spasming through another release. FP seemed to possess her body and forced release after release out of her, each wave threatening to pull her under as her body writhed against his hold.

With a loud groan, he drove his cock into her one last time and came, spilling ropes of cum into her ravaged cunt. The feeling of his warm cum coating her oversensitive pussy drew one final orgasm from her with a whimper, her core clamping erratically as both of their cum already began to drip down his cock.

After fucking her through his release, FP gripped Betty’s hips and lifted her off his cock and spread her thighs wide to show off her slick and puffy cunt, drooling with his load. The cameras pulled back in to get a good look, moving down their sweat-slicked bodies to Betty’s ruined pussy. Her head lolled back onto FP’s shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion, but she smiled when she heard his unscripted quip to the cameras.

“ _That’s_ what a pussy should look like boys: thoroughly wet and wrecked. If she didn’t come, you ain’t doing it right and _yes,_ you can tell.”

A couple weeks later, Betty couldn’t help but smile when she saw her and FP’s clips on PornHub: “Sexy blonde fucked by older man – can’t stop cumming and squirting!” How true it was, she thought, how true it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this AU as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will be continuing this as a series so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> On another note, if you use PornHub I highly suggest switching to Bellesa.co, it is a woman-run, ethical, and FREE platform that actually treats (and pays) their performers well and doesn’t allow sex traffickers :) If you'd like to see the moodboard for this fic, ask me questions, or talk about the modern pornography industry check me out on [ tumblr!](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
